


Sea-esta

by the4thvvall



Category: Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: Allied Powers, Axis Powers - Freeform, Fluff, Gay, Hetalia, LGBT, Multi, Nordics, aph, austria is so fucking short, height headcannons, look at this trash, main ships but a few side ships, not actual heights, side mentions of sealand, vacation fic, weird heights
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 15:51:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11466762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the4thvvall/pseuds/the4thvvall
Summary: the countries go on vacation and it's a total disaster, but what else were you expecting?(main ships include usuk, spamano, dennor, sufin, gerita, and aushun.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ok this is already total bullshit and also my first fic so i mean?¿

this wasn't the first time that iceland was dragged out of his bed by the other nordics with tribal paint on their face and drunk out of their minds. this happened quite frequently actually. he needed to tell prussia to stop buying alcohol or else someone is going to wake up dead, and iceland was betting on it.

and that's where it all started.


	2. holiday? go away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapters might be reallllly short so sorry

chaos was the only word that described vacation with the countries. it was never silent and one person was always fighting with another. they did have their separate beach houses, but everyone knew that it was much more fun to hang out in one giant one. 

iceland woke up with a crick in his neck. sleeping in the car for so long was probably not good for your bones. he was awoken by finland slightly shaking him, but mainly because of denmark yelling stupid things to nobody in particular. the dane always got excited going to the beach house and take a break from work. 

iceland was hesitant to get out of the car, knowing his limbs would not be cooperating properly from sitting crammed in the back seat of a minivan for five hours. his stomach rumbled and he groaned. he seriously didn't feel like moving but everyone else was already piling out of the car. 

"come on icey! it'll be fun!" denmark shouted, hoisting a suitcase out of the trunk. iceland sighed an rubbed his eyes. denmark was the absolute worst to be on vacation with. he never seemed to shut up and always wanted to do something. 

after a few minutes of sitting there while the others unpacked the luggage, he finally got the strength to get out of the van. he lifted himself out of his seat and went to go get his suitcase. the other nordics were already inside the beach house.

iceland took in a breath of air. he had always loved the smell of the beach; the saltiness of the ocean, the sweet smell of fruit, the-

"what the FUCK?!" iceland yelled, cradling the back of his head. a throbbing pain was going throughout his skull. he heard the most obnoxious laugh behind him, which could only be from one person,

"you were taking too long so i decided to check on you! i called your name but you didn't hear me, so here we are!" denmark shouted. the icelandic boy spun around on his heel and slapped denmark in the face.

denmark didn't even flinch, he just threw his head back and cackled, "let's go icey, austria and hungary are already here."

iceland sighed and followed the dane into the giant baby blue beach house.

when he walked in, he was crushed by a hug from hungary. he winced as she squeezed him and smiled with delight. she was rambling on how much she missed iceland, and how much older and mature he looked since the last time she had seen him. 

iceland couldn't breathe, his face smushed into the hungarian's chest. he finally found strength to push hungary off of him. iceland inhaled and exhaled deeply as hungary smiled,

"we're so glad you could come! it's been to long since we've had a nice long vacation together!" hungary said, tucking her hair behind her ear, "austria is upstairs making lunch, follow me."

when the group made it upstairs, an organized row of plates and silverware sat on the giant dinner table. austria stood in front of the stove, a delicious smell coming from his direction. 

denmark inhaled through his nose, "wow it smells like heaven up here!" he exclaimed, rubbing his hands together and licking his lips, "when's it ready?"

austria scoffed and turned his head to face the dane, "a simple 'hello' would work too you know."

denmark laughed and went to his room to unpack his suitcase. iceland placed down his bag down on the floor and sat on a stool for the kitchen island,

"hello austria," iceland said, swiveling the chair back and forth. austria filled up a big black pot with tap water,

"at least you have some respect," he said, taking the water filled pot and placing it on the already fueled stove. austria was extremely short, 5'4 to be exact. a thing that everybody liked to do was tease him for it, and it was even better that he absolutely hated being short. 

"do you know when everyone else is going to be here?" iceland asked. at that very moment, a white haired, red-eyed prussian burst through the back deck door,

"austria look i caught a!- oh hello everyone!" he practically shouted, holding up a big gray fish. austria screamed and dropped the spaghetti spoon on the kitchen floor. 

"prussia what is that and why is it in the house?!" he yelled, backing up into the counter. prussia turned his head to look at the marine animal,

"oh this? it's just a baby reef shark i caught!" he exclaimed quite proudly. norway, (who was so silent that iceland even forgot he was here) placed a hand on iceland's shoulder, 

"i'm so sorry," he said quietly before walking off into his and denmark's bedroom with his suitcase rolling along the floor. iceland was glancing back and forth between the two germanic's. austria looked absolutely petrified of the small shark. prussia noticed this, and proceeded to slowly walk toward the austrian with the fish held in front of him,

"don't worry austria, it's just a shark. he won't even bite, he's dead!" prussia mocked, inching closer and closer to the brunette. austria hopped up onto the counter, which wasn't really that efficient. 

the albino had an evil grin on his face as he got incredibly close to austria. the shark was now right in front of his face,

"c'mon roddy, touch it," prussia put his lips next to austria's ear,

"you know you want to-"

"prussia! what the hell are you doing?!" an obviously angry voice shouted from behind the prussian. prussia's eyes widened in fear and slowly turned around. hungary stood behind him, hands on hips and a scowl on her face. prussia was obviously taller than hungary, but she could beat him up in a second.

so that's exactly what she did. 

prussia may have looked manly, but his screams were so high pitched that you wouldn't think much of it when assuming that he's a girl. iceland watched as austria hopped off of the counter to continue making the pasta. he huffed and swiveled towards the back in his chair and realized that he was the only one left in the kitchen.

the sounds of prussia's screams were deafening, and he didn't think that he would want to see the marks that hungary made, so he slid off of the stool and dragged his luggage down the hall and into his room.

this was going to be a very long vacation.


	3. 2 chapters after chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im s o r r y my friend named the chapter

“America take the pancake mix out of the BLOODY TOASTER!”

Iceland woke up.

The all-too-familiar voice of a certain European country echoed throughout the house. Who the hell would be awake so damn early? Iceland rubbed his eyes and reached for his phone on the nightstand. His charger could snap at any moment. He clicked the home button and shielded his eyes as the bright screen illuminated his face. Iceland slowly uncovered his violet eyes and adjusted to the light. His lockscreen was blocked with tons of social media notifications. The time on his clock said 6:22. He groaned deciding that he might as well get up.

Iceland rolled out of bed and yawned. He rubbed his eyes for the third time that morning. He sulked over to his suitcase and yanked out a t-shirt that weirdly contrasted with his Icelandic flag pajama pants. He grabbed his phone from the beaten up charger and walked out of his bedroom, kind of scared of what he would see.

The moment he stepped foot into the kitchen, an entire pan of pancake batter hit him right smack in the face. Iceland stood at the doorway, the batter dripping all over his clothes. He wiped it off of his face, resulting it hitting the floor with a smack. Iceland glanced between England and America, his ‘pissed off’ expression taking place. They were frozen still, sharing looks between each other. 

“You are both dead to me. Clean up this damn mess.”

America laughed and ruffled Iceland’s sticky hair, “you sound just like your brother! I wish Matthew looked up to me.” 

“America, not even a mouse would look up to you,” replied a quiet voice. Matthew sat at the kitchen table, reading. He was so silent that Iceland didn’t even notice him sitting there. Now he knew what Austria felt like when they arrived.

Iceland sighed and went to go grab some paper towels to wipe the mess off of him, “so since I don’t trust either of you, I’m going to finish the pancakes.”

England put the pan in the sink, “we don’t have anymore batter.”

Iceland tilted his head back and inhaled through his nose, “of course we don’t. I’m just going to have cereal.”

 

\---  
It was three hours later when people finally started to wake up. Sweden and Finland both emerged from their room, Finland looking angrier than usual. Norway following soon after from his room. Denmark was still sleeping. The Nordic countries greeted America and England and asked them if they had a nice trip.

“Having to be in the car with just America for 7 hours is anything but nice,” England said, taking a sip of his tea. America grinned and kissed him on the cheek,

“Oh c’mon, it wasn’t that bad, babe.” England rolled his eyes and stood up to put his mug in the sink. Finland grumbled and put a coffee under the machine and a packet in the slot. He lazily pressed the ‘brew’ button and returned to his seat at the counter. Iceland turned on his phone and went through his notifications as he finished up his cereal. 

It wasn’t long before Denmark finally woke up. It was actually early for him, considering he normally got up around eleven. His stretching when he walked from his room was replaced by a bear hug from America. 

“What the hell?!” Denmark yelled, pushing America off of him. His angry expression was soon replaced by one of joy. “America! Dude! You’re here!” he shouted, tackling America to the ground again. Norway and England looked at each other and shook their heads as if they were witnessing two eight year olds play wrestle. 

After like, what, five years, Denmark and America finally stopped embracing each other and stood up with smiling faces.“It’s been way too long since we’ve seen each other bro,” America said, placing his hand on Denmark’s shoulder. Denmark smiled, “way too long.”

Iceland already knew what was coming when Denmark’s eyes lit up,

“Dude, let’s call Prussia over.”

America’s mouth opened with joy, “best idea since hamburgers.”

\--

Prussia, Austria, and Hungary had slept at their own beach house, a few houses away from their big one. So when Prussia arrived a few minutes later, Hungary came with him. 

The arrival was loud. Prussia burst through the front door unexpectedly with a case of full of Budlight beer. America and Denmark rushed down the stairs to greet him. The three were best friends, and basically the same person. That’s mainly the reason he didn’t like either of them. The beer cans flew into the air as Prussia landed on the floor with a thud. Hungary ran forward and caught it.

Iceland always found Hungary impressive. She could do a lot of things impressively. Her most important and best talent, however, was getting Prussia to shut up. She may have seemed like she hated Prussia, but in reality, they were inseparable. They also tried dating one time, which didn’t work out too well. So they just laughed it off and decided that they were better friends than lovers. 

Together, Prussia, America, and Denmark had the loudest laughter ever. Iceland swore that the entire house shook when they laughed. Iceland would never admit it, but seeing them all together for the first time in a while made a small part of his heart warm. They really were good friends. 

Once they all finally regained breath, they helped each other stand up and gave each other huge bear hugs. Denmark gave the best hugs (another thing Iceland would never admit). Finland put a hand over his heart and smiled. A quiet grin threatened to spread across his face, so he just exaggeratedly rolled his eyes and walked upstairs.


End file.
